


Mizumono

by NicNack4U



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alternate Season/Series 03, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Abigail Hobbs, Blanket Permission, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Complete, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Mizumono, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Gen, Happy Murder Family, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Post-Season/Series 02 Fix-It, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Mizumono Fix-it. Abigail, knowing that Will is still trying to deny his true self, makes sure that he chooses her and Hannibal by killing Alana and Jack in Hannibal's kitchen that night.





	Mizumono

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He stared at the dead, bloodied up bodies of Alana Bloom and Jack Crawford laying down on Hannibal's kitchen floor.

 

Abigail's eyes narrowed as she stood up. She'd been kneeling, staring down at what she'd done. 

 

Hannibal didn't tell her to murder Alana and Jack. She'd done it on her own accord, for her own selfish reasons.

 

She wanted to make sure that all three of them, her, Will and Hannibal, ran away together that night.

 

She knew that Will was still indecisive about whose side he was on. Murdering Alana and Jack was her way of just making sure that Will finally would choose her and Hannibal. 

 

"You're late." Abigail glared at Will.

 

"Abigail?" Will whispered in disbelief. That was when his brain started putting all the pieces together in his brain. Hannibal framed Will for his crimes and faked her death so that he could find out if Will would run away with Hannibal for Hannibal and not just for Abigail. And the other reasons being that he just wanted to see what would happen. And he got scared of being caught. Scared of his own feelings for Will.

 

"Where is he?" Will asked quietly, not ignoring what Abigail said, but not answering her either.

 

Abigail glanced at something behind Will. He slowly turned around to see Hannibal standing right there. He was covered in blood.  _Jack's, probably,_ Will thought, unconcerned. 

 

His eyes began to water when he saw tears in Hannibal's. "You were supposed to leave," Will scolded him in a pleading half-whisper. He was worried about Hannibal and scared for him. 

 

Another moment of all three of them just standing around there was just another moment the FBI could come to arrest or kill them.

 

"We couldn't leave without you," Hannibal whispered, smiling sadly and shaking his head.

 

"Then, let's all leave. Together. Right now," Will said, surprising both Hannibal and Abigail. "Let's leave and really be a family. Together."

 

And so, the three happily left Baltimore, Maryland together. 

 

They fled the United States and settled in Europe. 

 

They hid in plain sight and flourished together, wherever they went.

 

Their first stop was in Paris, France. They didn't stay long. They did a lot of sightseeing and mingling. 

 

They ran again, to Florence, Italy. They did more sightseeing and mingling. 

 

They killed Roman Fell and his wife together. They killed Anthony Dimmond and displayed him in true Chesapeake Ripper style. 

 

They murdered the professor who sneered at Hannibal's knowledge of Dante and other poets of his time. They hung him from the windows, bowels out.

 

The media caught on to them, especially Freddie Lounds. She dubbed them "The Happy Murder Family."

 

An apt description, Hannibal had said to Will and Abigail with loving eyes and a sadistic smile. 

 

Will and Abigail agreed; they were indeed a happy murder family. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
